This invention relates to ostomy appliances, that is to collection pouches and like devices that are required to be worn by ostomy patients, and is more particularly directed to garments and covers for supporting and holding ostomy appliances. The invention is specifically directed to a case or cover to prevent discomfort from direct contact of a colostomy bag or pouch with the skin of the patient.
A surgical procedure known as colostomy is performed on persons in whom some portion of their large intestine has become inoperative due to disease or injury. A passageway, or stoma, is surgically formed on the patient through the abdominal wall, and the intestine is re-routed to the stoma. Waste material exits the body through this stoma, and a collection bag or appliance is attached to receive the waste material. There are a variety of collection bags in common use, but these all typically are made of a transparent or semitransparent plastic material, and have a flange or fitting at the upper part of the bag to fasten removably to the stoma. In most cases, at the bottom of the collection bag there is a drain tube that can be opened to release fluid wastes.
There is some discomfort involved in the wearing of a colostomy bag. The bag itself is made of a plastic material, and this can irritate the patient's skin if in direct contact. Also, the bag can be somewhat cold to the touch when attached and warm to hot as it fills, and thus can be rather uncomfortable. The plastic material can also stick to the skin.
Because small leaks can develop in ostomy bags, it is often useful to provide a cover which can absorb some liquid, so that in case of a leak the risk of embarrassment and damage to the patient's clothing can be minimized.
A number of covers for collection bags of this type have been previously proposed. However, these have often been complex or difficult to install, or have required additional apparatus. In many cases, the covers have left significant portions of the colostomy bag uncovered, and in physical contact with the patient.
The term "ostomy" comprehends both colostomy and ileostomy (which involves the small intestine). In both conditions, collection pouches are used, and in both conditions there are similar problems of discomfort. Similar bags are also used for urine collection.
Examples of prior ostomy bag covers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,512, to Faucher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,191 to Hogan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,148 to Steer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,797 to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,308 to von Emster; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,352 to Willett; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,520 to Beaupied. Additional examples are shown in U.S. Design patents Nos. Des. 331,460; Des. 328,953; and Des. 270,091. Despite these prior covers, there has been a lingering need for a cover of simple design that would be economical to make and easy to employ, and which would eliminate as much of the discomfort as possible associated with the wearing of an ostomy appliance of this type.